Drivers, including new drivers, may not be aware of their driving habits and behaviors unless they have a passenger with them in the vehicle. Even in that instance, a driver may not be aware of whether his driving behaviors are rare or common, and whether they relate to an inefficient operation of the vehicle or whether they indicate unsafe or safe operation of the vehicle. Thus, any advancement that allows a driver to receive feedback related to his driving may be beneficial in improving driving related behaviors and habits.